


Suggestive

by kyuuppi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Noncest, Short, Suggestive, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuppi/pseuds/kyuuppi
Summary: Rin has a habit of making innuendos and suggestive comments at Len's expense--but the tables turn when Len finds her unexpected weakness and he can't help but to exploit it.





	Suggestive

**Title:** Suggestive (drabble)

**Pairing:** Len x Rin (noncest)

**Genre:** fluff, slightly suggestive, best friends to lovers

**Prompt:**

     Person A: “Sorry I’m late, I had stuff to do”

     Person B: “By ‘stuff,’ he means me”

**Word Count:** 1.5k

xoxo

The line between platonic and romantic tends to blur in the case of childhood friendships--Len is well aware of this fact.

He has accepted his fate from the moments of his adolescent years, his face riddled with acne and his brain riddled with thoughts of Kagamine Rin in ways that felt simultaneously familiar and foreign.

But he was rarely ashamed. As best friends, their thoughts and feelings tended to be of the same wavelength and puberty was no exception--her lingering caresses longing glances told him as much.

Len is not necessarily shy--years of growing up with a rambunctious best friend like Rin have all but exterminated that factor of his personality--but he has a strong sense of social self-preservation and awareness of his public image.

But Rin seems determined to test both of those at every turn.

He loves her, he really does, but her suggestive comments and sly remarks make him want to choke her at times--and not in the way she might claim to like.

It began as the ever-annoying but innocent enough cliches in the first years of high school. He would make an inconspicuous comment on something mundane which Rin would take the liberty of throwing out of context with the obnoxious exclamation of “that’s what she said” that would send the rest of the class (sans Len) into uncontrollable giggles. It was annoying--middle school humor at its finest--but it was bearable. 

However, it never stopped there.

As the years went on Rin’s comments became more complex and well thought out, albeit equally as grating on Len’s patience.

Just last week Len recalls meeting their group of friends at subway station on a Saturday noon, as planned, to hang out after a stressful week of finals. As neighbors, Rin and Len always arrived together--however, that particular day a series of unforeseen setbacks (read: Rin misplaced her shoes and spent a good fifteen minutes searching with Len’s assistance only to realize they were exactly where they were supposed to be--for once--in the shoe cubby near the front floor) led to the two being late.

Len assured Rin it was fine--after years of escorting his next door neighbor and best friend to and from school and various other places, he was used to her tendency to be an unpredictable variable in his plans and the stress of being late or losing something no longer suffocated him so thoroughly as it once had when he was an anxious child.

The two arrived ten minutes after the promised meeting time and Len, politely, apologized for their tardiness.

“Sorry we’re late,” Len began in lieu of greeting as Mikuo, Luka, and Meiko waved them over, “I had some stuff to do.”

Len subconsciously glanced over to Rin at the second half of his statement and, without missing a beat, Rin tacked on:

“By ‘stuff,’ he means me.”

Len’s jaw immediately slackened, feeling utterly scandalized as their friends burst into unrestrained guffaws and Rin grinned on in pride, intentionally not meeting Len’s flustered glare.

In retrospect, he supposes he really should have expected that.

Such instances were precisely the reason Len has become so utterly but  _ pleasantly  _ surprised by the current events.

Namely, the unmistakable red blush tainting Rin’s supple cheeks as she worries her pink painted bottom lip between her teeth and refuses to meet Len’s almost predaceous gaze.

“Sh-shut up,” she stutters out, the wavering in her tone ruining any attempts at a threat.

Len’s grin only grows.

After nearly two decades of knowing each other, Len assumed he knew everything about Rin’s personality there was to know from her nervous ticks down to her least favorite boba tea flavor.

_ This  _ however, is very much  _ new. _

To think, the girl always eager to tease him with innuendos and filthy declarations could become such a  _ shy little thing  _ over such an innocent compliment. Len feels absolutely villainous at the new information.

To be fair, it began as an accident.

Len’s aunt, a woman he only personally spoke to a handful of times in his life, was getting married and had invited the whole family, intending on a large wedding. Along with the invitation, Len was allowed a “plus one” and, naturally, he invited Rin, a person he knew was capable of keeping him well entertained through even the most boring of situations.

She had agreed without hesitation and Len had not thought much of it up until the day of when he was dressing in an old but still appropriate tuxedo from the far depths of his closet. He had assured Rin it was “not a big deal” and to not worry about dressing too fancily--all attention was to be on the bride, afterall.

So, naturally, Len was winded when he came downstairs to find Rin already there, casually conversing with his mother and looking like a literal princess.

His Rin--the girl who wore shorts and t-shirts everyday, regardless of the weather, and had skipped prom to binge on fast food and play Overwatch with him--wearing an off-shoulder fitted dress in a shade of cobalt that made her ocean blue eyes shimmer in ways that made his heart  _ whoosh  _ unhealthily in his chest.

Their eyes met as he reached the bottom stair and he is still not completely sure how he even managed to make it to that last stair without tripping as his eyes had no left her form the whole way down.

She smiled at him as she usually did and he only vaguely registered his mother leaving the room to gather the rest of the family.

“Hey,” Rin greeted with a grin, casually speaking as if she did not look like Aphrodite herself, here to end his life via heart attack from her breathtaking smile alone.

Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. But it is too difficult to consider being reasonable when he feels his heart hammering in his chest and his hands are grossly clammy.

It was a total contrast--the Rin he knew, still very much the unrefined and boyish Rin he was familiar with, but dipped in cobalt blue and sterling silver like royalty. He loved it. And so he told her.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

It was simple but genuine. He had never spoken such words to her before--not because he never thought so, but because he never felt the need to. Simply put, it never “came up.”

However, the reaction was instantaneous and far from expected.

Rin’s eyes widened momentarily before she quickly averted her gaze downwards, cheeks heating up and fingers scrambling for purchase on the satin material of her dress nervously.

“Sh-shut up.”

Len’s heart rate picks up in response and the only comprehensible thought in his racing mind is  _ more.  _ He wants more of those nervously fluttering lashes, more of those apple red cheeks, more of those shy glances, more, more, more.

Maybe he is secretly a sadist.

Len chuckles quietly, his voice deeper and breathier than usual as his right hand raises to brush a stray strand of curled blonde hair behind her reddened ear.

“I never expected my fiesty girl to get so shy over a little compliment--how cute.”

She does not dare speak a word this time. She is  _ trembling  _ under his touch now, like a mouse, and he is almost alarmed by how much he  _ loves  _ it.

For once in his life since knowing Rin, he feels in control.

He immediately wants to test it to its limits.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end, he thinks as he picks up the growing crescendo of footsteps and chatter coming down the hall, no doubt his parents coming to tell them it is time to leave for the wedding before they are late.

Indeed a pity, but it does not stop Len from adding one final attack, leaning forward to whisper in her left ear, sure she feels the brush of his warm breath against her neck. She audibly whimpers.

“I wonder how pretty you’ll look on  _ our  _ wedding day,”

She gasps sharply, prettily, and Len is suddenly imagining that sound along with others escaping her pretty lips as she writhers beneath him in less-than-innocent circumstances. It ends up being a killing blow for both of them.

Len barely manages to pull away before his parents’ heads appear around the corner, oblivious to the actions of their son and his childhood friend as they hurriedly motion the two over to the front door.

Len revels in the uncharacteristic  _ squeak  _ that escapes Rin’s lips before she tries to hide it as a cough as he brushes his hand across her bare back under the pretense of politely guiding her.

How cute.

He can hardly wait to utterly ruin her.

xoxo

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can make x reader requests on my tumblr @ kyuuppi ♡


End file.
